


Laundromat

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Laundry, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: This guy, him, the laundry room? What will happen next?
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 59





	Laundromat

Junhoe worked late one night and had to work early the next day but he had to wash his work uniform and some underwear and socks beforehand, that meant walking down to the convenience store down the street and getting quarters and lugging his laundry down to the basement of his apartment complex.

He only encountered one other person down there among the three washers and three dryers, and Junhoe’s socially awkward 23-year-old self is fine with not having to forcibly small talk with fellow complex dwellers.

Tonight was different.

Junhoe unlocked the laundry room door with his key fob and strolled into the laundry room failing to notice the guy taking his clothes out of one of the washers.

"Evening," he greeted.

"Oh," Junhoe semi startled "wow, I didn't think anyone else was in here, ha, hello," he awkwardly said

This guy's look certainly didn't help Junhoe’s anxiety either.

Probably he’s the same age with him, shaggy brown hair, his broad jaw line. The guy had on a white, deep cut v-neck that showed some of his chest tattoo and tight black running shorts that stopped in the middle of his pale thighs.

Junhoe felt like a bum with his shirt and lite sweatpants on. Even worse, all of his underwear was dirty and going in the wash so he had to throw on a jockstrap, which always makes him horny. Junhoe tried not to think about it, the guy, him, anything for that matter as he loaded his clothes into the washer.

He dropped seven quarters in the slot, pressed Start, and spun around expecting to walk out, but there he was, standing in front of Junhoe.

"Hey, you uh- don't happen to have an extra quarter on you do you?" he asked, seemingly embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah, I should," Junhoe replied putting his laundry basket down and checking his pockets.

"I thought I grabbed enough for my two loads," he motioned towards the set of washer/dryer he was using on the far wall, spinning the top of his body.

It was then that Junhoe saw it.

Not only he was oh so clearly going hot in his shorts, but he was clearly showing off his well-endowed self. His black running shorts clung to the edges of his thick limp dick and compressed his shaft to widen it further. The material traced down his long shaft following his thigh, until it's interrupted by his mushroom tip ridge, firmly pressed against his thigh.

Junhoe shudder at the thought.

This guy, him, the laundry room?

Blood rushes to his dick and he suddenly feel the smooth material of his sweatpants graze his ass cheeks.

"But I guess I can't count," he finished, turning back around, loosening the fabric of his shorts

Junhoe’s hands shifting in his own pockets for a quarter, he gazes onto his slowly stiffening dick. Junhoe bit his lips.

That's all it took. It was happening. He was getting hard for sure now.

Junhoe quickly tried to think of something else, to distract himself, but nothing. "Ah, uh, here ya go," he says handing over the quarter.

"Why thank you! How can I ever pay you back," he said semi-jokingly as he turned to his dryer and dropped in the last quarter before the chime rang and his cycle started.

The dryers are obnoxiously loud and tend to shake a little when they really get going. Before the guy turns around Junhoe watch his arm move as if he reached into his shorts and adjusted himself. He shimmied his leg and removed his hand and Junhoe was sure of it, he was reaching into his shorts. OHMYGOD??

At the very thought, Junhoe’s dick stiffened into his jockstrap and pushed at his sweatpants material.

The guy turned around facing Junhoe again.

Junhoe tries to cover himself by reaching for his laundry basket on the floor. As he lifts it to shield his obvious boner, hold it too close to his waist and blocked his protruding boner.

This was about as obvious as if fireworks had gone off that Junhoe hit his own cock, he whines and let an "Ah, ow" escape.

The guy's eyes widened, "Ahhh, huh," he smirked, "are you okay?" he asked.

Biting his lip, "Yeah ~ I'm fine," still clearly a little in pain.

He stepped closer. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, biting his lip.

Junhoe stares as he steps closer again. "Uh, I think so, yeah" he quip, fixed on his eyes.

"What’s your name again?”

“Junhoe, Koo Junhoe” he replied but it’s almost a whisper

“Koo Junhoe, your name is beautiful like you. My name is Jiwon”

“Uh – nice to meet you Jiwon. I – I think I have to go” Junhoe said as he was about to walk away, Jiwon reached forward and placed his hand on the laundry basket that Junhoe was holding in front of him, blocking his obvious hard on.

Slowly pushing downward with his hand, Junhoe lower the basket, exposing his stiff dick held back by his jock and sweats.

Jiwon observes and subtly licks his lips.

Junhoe glance to Jiwon’s shorts to see a mammoth of a hard on, throbbing against the nylon of his shorts, pulsating with each rush of blood.

Jiwon smirks and said “Like what you see?” as he removes the basket from Junhoe’s hands and stands directly in front of him.

He’s clearly making Junhoe shudder, as goosebumps run up to Junhoe arms and neck.

Junhoe wrap his hands around Jiwon’s dick through his shorts. It's like wood, or steel, or stone. Hard as a fucking rock got it's expression with this guy.

Junhoe wanted that cock. (Well, who doesn’t want that?)

Then Jiwon gave him the most passionate french kiss that he ever had. His arms wrapped around him as he is grinding his hips against Jiwon.

Junhoe drops to his knees and pull Jiwon’s shorts down.

His long, fat dick pops out of the waistband as they slide down his thighs and hits Junhoe in the face. He opened his mouth and take the thick mushroom head of him in.

“Uh” Jiwon moaned as he grips hold of his dick and tells Junhoe to stick his tongue out.

Junhoe obey.

He slaps his dick on Junhoe’s tongue again and again, then down to Junhoe’s throat, then smacks Junhoe in the cheek, then slaps Junhoe’s tongue, again and again.

Junhoe can barely fit more than half of Jiwon down to his throat because Jiwon’s dick is so thick.

"Ahh yeah baby boy, take that, yeah" Jiwon groans as Junhoe stroke his shaft with two hands and suck his thick mushroom tip. "You like that dick, baby boy?"

Junhoe keep sucking him and give an Mhmm. Jiwon pulls his hair and his dick out of his mouth,

"I said do you like that dick baby boy?" he said forcefully.

"Fuck yeah I do, sir" Junhoe answered submissively.

"That's better" he says as he shoves Junhoe’s mouth back onto his dick.

Junhoe gag as Jiwon fucks his mouth, but soon Junhoe pull away. "I want that cock," he says looking up at Jiwon from his knees.

A smile broke onto Jiwon’s lips "You want this cock, baby boy?" he asks, biting his lip.

"Yes. I want it inside me," Junhoe wince.

Jiwon pulls him up by his shirt and quickly turns Junhoe around, forcing Junhoe against the washing machine that his clothes were running in. Jiwon pulls down his sweat pants, "Oh, yeah baby. That's a thick ass," he slaps it as Junhoe wince, "that's a nice thick ass."

"You like that ass?" Junhoe ask.

"Let me find out," Jiwon replied whispers into his ear.

Junhoe felt Jiwon’s torso move away from him, then Jiwon’s hand on his back, forcing Junhoe forward onto the actual washing machine, a pause, his chill hands on Junhoe’s warm cheeks.

He spreads them apart gently, spreading Junhoe’s hole, then pause, then like a wall of warmth and goodness, his face buries itself in between Junhoe’s cheeks.

"Holy fuckk!" Junhoe moans immediately, "Ah, ah, ah!" as Jiwon went deeper with his tongue.

He cupped and pulled Junhoe’s balls as he tried to slide his finger into his hole to find Junhoe’s prostate.

“Ahh Jiwon!”

Finally, he slid through and twiddled Junhoe’s prostate so hard and fast that Junhoe swear his muscles went numb. Jiwon danced his tongue around his hole and dipped his finger inside of him, then around his hole, then inside, and around, and inside, over and over until Junhoe was writhing in pleasure bent over this running washing machine with his hands held firmly behind him by this sexy, alluring guy in the middle of the laundry room!

"Yes! Ah, yes, fuck meee," Junhoe winced as Jiwon buried his face on Junhoe’s ass.

"You want me to fuck you?" Jiwon asked.

"Yeahh,"

"You want me to fuck this ass?" he buried his face back in between Junhoe’s cheeks.

"Oh yeahh, yes daddy," Junhoe beg.

"I'm gonna fuck this ass," he affirms with a slap.

"Yeah, daddyy, so wet now. Please" Junhoe wince

"I'm gonna fuck this ass numb." Jiwon took his face out of Junhoe’s ass, spat on his hole one last time and stood up.

"Fuck yeah, daddy, fuck me ‘til I'm numb," Junhoe replied breathlessly.

Thrusting his hips against Junhoe’s ass, Jiwon forcefully pushes him into the washing machine again and pulls Junhoe’s torso against his.

He wraps his hand around Junhoe’s neck, kind of tight at first. Junhoe whines, and he looses a bit (he knew what he was doing). With Jiwon’s hand around Junhoe’s neck he pulled Junhoe into him, his lips to his ear.

"I'm gonna fuck this juicy ass raw ‘til you're numb" he said.

With that, Junhoe felt Jiwon’s thick mushroom tip slip inside of his asshole. Junhoe reach his arms back and grip Jiwon’s body tightly, as the pain is sharp as he slides into him, but so euphoric.

"Aaaahh, fuuuuck me Jiwon!" Junhoe moans loudly as Jiwon slides out and back in, taking the breath from his lungs.

Thankfully the dryers are as loud as they are.

"Breathe, breathe," Jiwon tells him calmly, still firmly holding onto his waist and neck, "shhh, shh, breathe baby" he continues as Junhoe moan as his asshole is stretched to its max to fit Jiwon’s raw cock.

Soon, the pain was gone and it was all ecstasy, bliss, euphoria.

With each thrust Jiwon pulled his cock out of Junhoe’s ass to the very tip of his mushroom top, before slamming his shaft back into Junhoe and pulling Junhoe into him, sliding every last inch of his monstrosity inside of Junhoe.

He gripped Junhoe’s neck and wrapped his other arm around his chest. Jiwon fucked him like he’d dreamt of being fucked, like those really fucking good pornos you see from time to time online and you think 'damn, I want to get fucked like that!', the kind that you didn't think happened. The kind where you go numb.

Junhoe pulled away from the washing machine, now on it's spin cycle, and held onto it with outstretched arms. Jiwon bent him at a ninety-degree angle and slid back into his ass, firmly gripping Junhoe on both sides with his hands.

Junhoe moaned and groaned and winced and whined as Jiwon split his asshole in two, and was all muffled by the sound of the obnoxious dryer.

Then Jiwon pulled out of Junhoe. "Sit up here" he tapped on the washing machine that was finishing it's spin cycle.

Junhoe obeys, and jumped up on the washing machine.

Jiwon pushed him back and raised his legs to go over his shoulders. It was literally the perfect height. He lifted up Junhoe’s ass and voilà, slid right back into Junhoe.

"Ahhhh! Yess, fuck me Jiwon!" Junhoe moan.

Jiwon thrusts deep into him. "Yeah, I'm fucking that ass raw," he grunts.

"Ah, yes! Fuck me raw! Fuck me numb daddy!" Junhoe moans and his jock still on, his stiff cock is prying through the waistband begging for attention. Jiwon aggressively pulls down the waistband, ripping it a little, but releasing his dick from its bondage. "Holy fuck, yes! Ahhh~ Fuck me harder daddy" Junhoe moans .. almost to his displeasure.

"You want it harder baby boy?" he grunts.

He leans forward, onto Junhoe and the washing machine, and absolutely buries his cock inside of him.

"AHHH FUCKKKK!!" Junhoe yells, "YES! AHhhhh~ Yes!! Uuuh! Yesss yesss daddy!" with each Jiwon’s thrust.

Jiwon destroys his asshole, stretching it to where it probably shouldn't stretch to, and shoving his cock deeper inside him than he’d ever felt.

"Yeah baby boy! Take that! Take that fucking cock like a slut!" he grunts.

He's ramming part of Junhoe’s prostate with his cock and Junhoe can't help but grab his own throbbing cock and stroke it. It was absolutely euphoric as Jiwon split him in half with his cock and Junhoe stroked himself.

That's when it all happened.

Junhoe’s body felt lighter, then lighter and lighter, and finally, he was numb. He was actually numb, moaning, on this washing machine, having the living fucking daylights fucked out of him and then some. He felt like every hair on his body stood up... and then he got splashed right in the face with a giant load – oh his load! He was cumming! He was cumming and cumming and cumming!

"Holy shit!" Jiwon said as he continued to plow into Junhoe’s asshole, "Ahh, yeah baby boy, ah yeah cum for daddy!"

Junhoe kept cumming, stream after stream, he stroked his cock and he kept grazing his prostate, and it just kept coming! Junhoe was covered in his own cum, from his waistline to his forehead. He had his cum in his mouth, around his eyes, in his hair, everywhere! He felt his ass contracting as Jiwon continued to pump inside of him.

Jiwon was doing shorter, stronger thrusts though - Junhoe knew he was getting close. The thrusts became shorter and stronger as he began grunting.

"Ahh, yeah baby boy, you're gonna make daddy cum too ahhh" he grunted as he looked down to Junhoe, glazed like a fucking donut in his own cum.

"Fuck yeah daddy, cum for me, cum for me," Junhoe wince to him.

"Ah fuck, I'm close, baby. Yeahh daddy's close" Jiwon whispes as he thrust deeper into Junhoe.

"hhhmmmmmMmm, yes daddy, fill me up,"

"You want me to cum inside you baby boy?" he asks.

"Fuck yeah daddy, cum inside me like a little bitch boy," Junhoe replied

"Like a little bitch boy, yeah? Yeah I'll fucking cum inside you now!" he grunts.

"Fill me up, daddy, fill me up please," Junhoe beg.

With that, his eye brows rise, is eyes widen, his mouth drops, and he grips Junhoe’s waist like a gorilla. "AAAHHHH!" he yells and he slowly thrusts into Junhoe. "Ahhhh! Yesss! Yesss!" he grunts and groans as Junhoe feel Jiwon’s pint of warm cum shoot inside of him, heating and lubing up his insides. Jiwon thrusts more into him, groaning.

“oh fuck yeah, baby" Jiwon grunts as he pulls his thick cock out slowly, leaving Junhoe’s asshole gaping open from his work of destruction.

Junhoe wince.

"Let me see it baby" he says.

He pulls Junhoe’s ass to hang a little more off the side of the washing machine and raises his legs up higher.

"C'mon baby," he says.

Jiwon clench and let some of his cum dribble out of Junhoe’s asshole.

"Yeahh, baby there we go," he says.

Junhoe clench again, and more come out.

Junhoe whines.

"C'mon baby, c'mon" Jiwon said as he slaps the side of Junhoe’s ass.

Junhoe whines and clench and let the rest of Jiwon’s cum spill out of his ass onto the cheap linoleum floor.

"Yeaaaahh baby, there we go!" he grunts, slapping his other cheek.

Jiwon’s warm cum slowly spews out and Junhoe hear some of it dribble to the floor as most runs down the front of the washing machine.

"Good boy," Jiwon says as he lets go of Junhoe’s raised legs and steps away.

Jiwon steps into his shorts on the floor and pulls them back up, barely covering his still throbbing but drained cock. Junhoe hop off the machine, his ass throbbing, just as his cycle ends and the chime rings.

"Right on time" Jiwon says, laughing.

He pulls his warm clothes out of the machine and into his hamper. Hoisting it on his shoulder, he says, "Well, thanks!"

Junhoe kinda laugh, "Will I see you again?" he ask.

"When you do laundry" he winks and pushes open the door to leave.


End file.
